El manana
by Santahat101
Summary: This story is about what would've happened if everything went as planned for the video.


Disclaimer. I don't own gorillaz nor will I ever. Nobody on the site owns gorillaz unless Damon Albarn or Jamie Hewlett get board and start making fan fics. That would be odd. So I hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 1 The El manana video shoot

"City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no..

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is tinking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?" Noodle sang, as she was getting ready for the 'El manana' video shoot. When she was ready Murdoc met her at the door, with some wise words.

"Remember when the time is right, jump and pull your parachute. We only have one shot at this, don't f. it up."

"Ok!" she replied happily. She loved doing music videos, especially with the floating island! Although she knew it would be the last time using it.

She had dazed out thinking how much fun this video will be, she didn't realize how long she had been standing there though.

"C'mon Noods! Muds is getting antsy!" 2D warned.

"Coming!" she said running happily over to 2D. They walked out to where Murdoc and Russel where standing.

"I still aint ok with this." Russel said.

"It is alright, I can handle it." Noodle said. Russel looked at her tenderly.

"Why can't 2D do it?" asked Russle.

"Because he'll mess it up!" Murdoc said. "And he's not able to dodge the bullets properly. Wait on second thought…"

"No! This is _my_ song. _I_ wrote it, so _I_ do the video!" Noodle snapped.

"C'mon baby girl, you don't half to." Russel said.

"Yea she does!" Murdoc snapped.

"I'm doing it!" Noodle said.

"But it's so dangerous! What if you don't come back?" Russle pleaded.

"No worries, I will come back." She hugged him.

"Fine. But I don't like it."

"Yay!" she tried to high-five Murdoc, who left her hanging, so 2D filled him for him.

Noodle skipped onto the island and it took off. She waved to her band mates as it floated higher and higher. Russle still looked worried Murdoc looked, well Murdoc and 2D was waving back with a goofy smile on his face.

She took a beep breath, 'when the time is right, jump' Murdoc's words echoed in her head.

The music began. She was chilling on the island and then the choppers came right on schedule. Right, dodge the bullets she could do it, survive the fire of the windmill, she could do it, get to the parachute without the camera seeing her, again she could do it, jump off, that she was a bit scared for but she bet she could do it. First run inside the windmill, check. Wait for a while, check. Look outside.

Outside it was terrible, it looked like these choppers really DID want to kill her, but they didn't. So look outside, check. The windmill starts falling uncomfortably fast, check. Look scared, we she _was_ scared so easy! Check. And finally get off the island without the camera seeing her, she gulped put on the parachute very carefully making sure it wouldn't fall off. Jump off the island and land at the thing catching her.

She gulped and jumped off, the wind was rushing in her ears, it was getting harder to breathe, she could see the landing point though, it was nearly over!

She saw Russel come rushing over with 2D close behind him; Murdoc was casually walking over to the point.

"You're almost here baby girl!" shouted Russel.

"Kanichiwa Russel-san!" Noodle greeted.

"Hi Noods!" 2D said. She waved the best she could. She landed on the landing pad. All went as planed thank god.

**So yeah, I think I'll be writing more of this. I want a banana. Sorry random. Please tell me what you think! Your opinion matters to me! So stay tuned for more chapters, unless you say it stinks REALLY, REALLY, bad. (Please don't say that, it will make me very sad!)**


End file.
